Recently, various services and additional functions provided by mobile devices are gradually increasing. In order to enhance an effective value of such mobile devices and satisfy various needs of users, various applications executable in mobile devices are being developed.
A mobile device may store and execute basic applications, which are manufactured and installed in the mobile device by a manufacturer of the mobile device, and additional applications, which are downloaded through the Internet from application selling Web sites. The additional applications may be developed by general developers and may be registered in the application selling Web sites. Further, anyone who has developed an application can freely sell the developed application to a user of a mobile device through the application selling Web sites. Therefore, tens of thousands to hundreds of thousands of applications are being provided to mobile devices either free of charge and/or with charges.
Accordingly, tens of thousands to hundreds of thousands of applications may be stored in a mobile device, such as a smart phone or a tablet Personal Computer (PC), and shortcut keys for executing those applications are displayed in a form of icons on a touch screen of the mobile device. By touching one of the icons displayed on the touch screen, the user can execute a desired application in the mobile device.
Further, the mobile device as described above includes a mobile communication module for performing a mobile communication, such as a cellular communication or a Wi-Fi communication, and also a Near Field Communication (NFC) module which enables a communication within a relatively short distance.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.